crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. N. Gin (Boss Fights)
Dr. N. Gin is a boss in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Crash Twinsanity and Crash of the Titans. In almost all his boss fights he controls some kind of robot. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back N. Gin is the fourth boss, and the only one who was working for Dr. Neo Cortex, and he has five hit points. Crash is on three platforms. N. Gin, controlling a robot, comes in a window and says "Like Dr. Cortex said, give the twenty Crystals you've collected to me!" and the fight begins. Crash can throw Wumpa Fruit at the robot. A few seconds later the robot fires a red laser from its arm that goes up and down throw your Wumpa Fruit at the two arms when ever the opening is opened. Once you've gotten rid of them N. Gin will just have three hit points. Now, flaps on top of the robot's shoulders open and missiles fire up out of its head and hit down on the platforms. Hit the two of them with Wumpa Fruit and N. Gin will just have one hit point. This time, the robot will go down, pop up, and blast the platform Crash is on with a green laser making it fall. Throw Wumpa Fruit at the chest. The robot will blow up, sending N. Gin out of the window and into space shouting back "Master Cortex will be very displeased with your resistance. Prepare to suffer his wrath!". Video Walkthrough 300px|left Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped N. Gin has a two-part boss fight in Warped and this time its Coco that faces him, N. Gin says: "Prepare to be pulverized, bandicoot!". Coco will be piloting a pink spaceship and N. Gin will be controlling a mech which is really an advanced version of the mech from Crash 2. For the first time, you have a health bar. N. Gin has five hit points again. He will fire missiles at you from the flaps on his shoulders. Every time they open, fire your laser at them. N. Gin will also have machine guns for his arms which you must shoot at. You must also shoot at its chest. These inflict considerable damage and can cut Coco's lifebar down in seconds. Once his hit points are gone, N. Gin will fly off screen, Coco flys into outer space and N. Gin becomes his second form. Pura, piloting his own ship, then conects to the back of Coco's spaceship making her laser more powerful. This time, N. Gin has seven hit points. His attacks are two plasma blasts from the left and right of his spaceship, a bomb that looks like a gem underneath and four missile launchers above. Once defeated, the mech will briefly turn into his first form but blow up, sending N. Gin (with fire coming out the missle on his head) off screen with him cursing "Aagh! Not again!". Coco collects the Bazooka power and it's off to the fifth and last warp chamber. Video Walkthrough 300px|left Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure N.Gin, in all his pixelated glory, has a new machine. It is similiar to the one he used in Warped, but it's still different. Crash fights him while wearing a jetpack and has to shoot at his mech in the air with a built in gun on his Jetpack and dodge the missiles N.Gin fires at him. When defeated the mech falls out of the sky. Video Walkthrough 300px|left Crash Twinsanity N. Gin is the fifth boss in the game, featured midway through the level High Seas Hi-Jinks. Many players do not consider this a true boss battle, as it is quite short and can be beaten with ease. In the boss battle, N.Gin stands on a platform in the center of his crow's nest, and proceeds to fire mortars at Crash in quick succession. He will then throw a TNT crate at Crash. If Crash stands by one of the crow's nest's leg supports, and the TNT lands and explodes near the support, the support will be blown away. The boss concludes once all three leg supports have been broken. N. Gin and the crow's nest will fall, and Crash will fall shortly after into Rusty Walrus's kitchen. The Rusty Walrus chase and the N. Tropy and N. Brio battle then follow. Video Walkthrough 300px|left Crash of the Titans N.Gin is the third boss and has four hitpoints. He will be playing his organ and sending Titans to attack you. You must hit three targets close to the ground with Ratcicle or Sludge, then jack Snipe and shoot the target above the doorway, then you win. Video Walkthrough Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash of the Titans